1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing content relating to the issuance of tickets to hold one's place in line, i.e., a ticket which includes a waiting number and a waiting time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In systems for issuing waiting number tickets, a user pulls a paper ticket with a number out of an apparatus for issuing waiting number tickets at a particular place. The user then awaits the user's own turn, or when the user's own number is called by a number calling machine while the user holds a vibration call receiver. Thus, the user has to watch a number calling monitor carefully until the user's number is called by the calling machine or must hold the vibration call receiver without leaving the location.
General systems for issuing waiting number tickets involve a process of finding the apparatus for issuing waiting number tickets and pulling out a paper waiting number ticket from the apparatus in the store so as to check the user's turn and then watching the number calling machine carefully and when the user's number is called, the desired service is provided to the user. Thus, there is a problem of unnecessarily wasting paper resources. Additionally, in the case of a user who has to await their turn for a long time, the user has to check a called number whenever the number calling machine is rung so as to check whether it is the user's own turn. Thus, the user cannot perform another task that involves going out of the store even if there is a long waiting time and thus, wastes their own time in the store.